Just One Day
by rururei
Summary: Aku hanya minta satu hari saja.


**Lima centimeter per detik.**

**Kau bilang itu adalah kecepatan bunga sakura yang gugur dari tangkainya. **

**Tapi bagiku, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, tidak satu centimeter pun aku bergerak untuk melupakanmu.**

_._

_._

_._

_5 cm per second (c)__ Makoto Shinkai_

_Just One Day (c) rururei_

_Sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu paham dengan ending film 5 cm per second._

_Tapi saya suka banget sama film ini, apalagi chapter 2-nya, Cosmonaut, tentang cinta yang tak terbalas dan bahkan tak tersampaikan. Nyesek rasanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini adalah kisah Sumida dan Takaki, delapan tahun setelah lulus SMA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Menakutkan. _

_Dan tiap hari dipenuhi ketidakpastian._

_._

Aku bermimpi berjalan sambil memandangi punggungnya dan air mataku jatuh menetes satu per satu. Ia pun berhenti, berbalik memandangku tapi tidak menanyakan apapun.

Kali lain aku bermimpi dia melihatku menaiki ombak dan tersenyum sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah saat itu akhirnya pesan itu akan dikirimkan untukku.

Hari ini aku bermimpi dia muncul di depan pintu kamarku, menatapku sendu dengan kedua matanya yang kadang-kadang terlihat seperti akan menangis. Aku tidak sempat merapikan poniku seperti biasanya ketika aku menunggunya di tempat parkir usai pulang sekolah. Kali ini pun aku ingin terlebih dahulu melarikan diri, tapi dia menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menyebut namaku.

"Sumida."

Dan suara itu terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi.

"Tohno _-kun."_

Aku terlambat sadar bahwa sosok yang berdiri di depanku, memakai kemeja abu-abu lengan panjang, adalah benar-benar Tohno _-kun_ dalam dunia nyata.

Dia benar-benar datang, membuat dadaku diserang rasa sesak antara bahagia dan ingin menangis.

Bukankah aku selalu ingin meminta tolong agar dia tidak terlalu baik padaku? Tapi aku berakhir menjadi orang yang bahkan tidak sanggup menolong diriku sendiri untuk selalu mengharapkan kebaikannya.

Angin bertiup pelan membawa udara harum musim semi.

Aku berjalan di belakangnya, jantung bertalu-talu dan aku yakin ada rona merah memalukan di wajahku. Kenapa bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun debarannya masih sama? Jika waktu bisa menghilangkan dan mengubah banyak hal, maka perasaanku padanya adalah salah satu hal yang tidak pernah terjamah oleh kemampuan waktu.

Dia terlihat lebih jangkung dari yang terakhir kali aku ingat saat melihatnya di upacara kelulusan. Rambutnya juga lebih panjang, bergerak-gerak karena angin yang menamparnya. Dia tidak datang saat reuni sekolah, membuatku benar-benar sadar bahwa sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya.

Keajaiban ini benar-benar masih terasa seperti mimpi.

Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal itu sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa langkahnya telah terhenti dan sepasang mata itu menatap wajahku.

"Kau mau melihat bunga sakura, Sumida?"

Bahkan senyum tipis di bibirnya pun masih sama.

Bahkan suaranya pun masih sama seperti setiap kali dia bertanya padaku '_kau akan pulang?' _ketika kami bertemu di tempat parkir sekolah.

Bahkan ketidakberdayaanku untuk menatap matanya terlalu lama pun masih sama saja.

.

_Tapi aku merasa bahagia setiap kali bertemu dengannya._

_._

"Kudengar kau masih suka berselancar_?"_

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia mengetahuinya, atau barangkali dari mana dia tidak sengaja mendengarnya.

Kudongakkan kepalaku pada kelopak-kelopak sakura yang tengah bermekaran.

"Hm." Aku bergumam. "Begitulah."

Aku merasakan wajahnya ikut mendongak. Lalu kami sama-sama terdiam.

Sebenarnya aku selalu merasa bahwa dia berada di tempat yang jauh, begitu jauh.

Angin berhembus pelan, menggugurkan kelopak-kelopak sakura dari tangkainya. Satu helai jatuh di rambutku dan aku berjengit merasakan sentuhan di sana.

Aku berpaling, menemukannya telah meraih kelopak bunga sakura itu. Dan pandangannya tertuju ke sana, bukan pada wajahku.

"Lima centimeter per detik," katanya pelan.

"Apa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Mereka bilang lima centimeter per detik," jawabnya. "Kecepatan bunga sakura yang gugur dari tangkainya."

Kali ini mata itu tidak terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

Mata itu...

...tersenyum.

.

_Meskipun Tohno-kun baik,_

_sangat baik,_

_tapi..._

_dia selalu melihat sesuatu nun jauh di sana, terlalu jauh untukku._

_._

Ada kalanya aku mempertanyakan pada diriku sendiri, mengapa aku bisa begitu bodoh.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulakukan tentang keberadaannya dalam hatiku.

Keinginan tidak tertahan seperti perasaan ingin menaiki ombak saat musim panas.

Kemudian, sekalipun berkali-kali terjatuh, aku akan tetap menarik kakiku ke dalam air. Lagi. Dan lagi. Kenyataan bahwa aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya sejak dia pindah ke Tokyo tidak mempengaruhi apapun.

Jarak dan waktu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa mengubah segala yang kupunya tentang Tohno-_kun. _

Tapi keinginan tersembunyi untuk kembali menatap wajahnya ternyata juga memiliki batas –sebuah batas yang terlampau berat untuk ditanggung.

Batas itulah yang membuatku menekan sederet nomor telfon pada suatu sore ketika aku berada di Tokyo.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang: di depanku, duduk menghadap secangkir kopi panas di tempat minum kopi yang (katanya) menjadi tempat favoritnya. Aku mengulum senyum, teringat bagaimana dulu aku membeli sekotak kopi yang sama dengan yang dia ambil di minimarket sewaktu kami pulang sekolah bersama. Senyumku memudar pelan-pelan ketika ingatan tentang hari itu hinggap di kepalaku tanpa kuundang.

"Ada apa?" Matanya terarah kepadaku dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kelihatannya kau sedang bersedih."

"Ah." Aku buru-buru mengusap mataku. "Tidak apa-apa. Maaf."

Selalu hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi masih bertahan menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa kuartikan.

"Sumida."

Ada geletar familiar yang menjalari syaraf-syarafku setiap kali mendengarnya menyebut namaku.

Aku menunggu karena sepertinya dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu –atau aku yang sepertinya ingin mendengar sesuatu.

Tapi pada akhirnya dia memutus pandangannya, menunduk untuk meraih cangkir dan menyesap kopinya dalam diam. Aku turut menunduk, merasakan jari-jemariku yang gemetar di atas pangkuan.

.

_Aku sampai pada pengertian penuh bahwa Tohno-kun tidak akan pernah melihatku._

_._

Kami berjalan bersisian dan mendadak aku ingin agar jalanan ini menjadi lebih panjang dari jarak yang sebenarnya.

Tangan kirinya melenggang di samping kananku, sesekali menyentuh punggung tanganku tanpa disengaja. Dadaku berdebar lagi dan entah kenapa dia menarik tangan itu ke dalam saku celana.

Betapa pun aku ingin agar perjalanan ini menjadi lebih lama, aku tetap tidak punya kuasa. Hanya beberapa menit berjalan kaki dan kami sampai di depan hotel tempatku menginap.

Dia menghentikan langkah, memutar badan menghadapku.

Wajah itu –wajah yang selama delapan tahun ini masih setia mengisi pikiranku.

"Terimakasih." Aku tersenyum. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Tohno-_kun_."

"Sama-sama." Dia membalas dengan senyuman. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu berjalan-jalan lebih lama."

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku juga minta maaf," sahutku. "Karena..."

Mendadak tenggorokanku jadi terasa lebih kering. Tanganku terkepal dan aku menahan keinginan aneh untuk menggigit bibirku sendiri. Satu tarikan nafas panjang yang diam-diam dan kuberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya.

"Maaf karena aku tidak akan bisa hadir di hari pernikahanmu, Tohno-_kun."_

Ada berbagai macam hal yang bercampur aduk. Kepedihan. Kekosongan. Kenyataan. Kelegaan.

"Tak apa, Sumida," jawabnya pelan. "Kau sudah datang hari ini."

Sebuah undangan adalah alasan kedatanganku ke Tokyo –bukan untuk datang ke acara pernikahan itu, tapi untuk meminta satu hari. Sungguh hanya satu hari saja.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Aku berdiri di sana, menatap punggungnya menjauh.

Sama seperti dulu, ketika aku tidak mengatakan apapun padanya pada hari aku berhasil menaiki ombak.

Tapi, jauh di dalam hatiku, aku percaya bahwa Tohno-_kun _tahu.

Dia selalu _tahu._

_._

_Hanya dengan memikirkan Tohno-kun, dan menangis, aku jatuh tertidur._

_Walaupun begitu, aku yakin ketika besok tiba, atau hari-hari sesudahnya,_

_atau sesudah itu,_

_aku akan selalu tidak berdaya mencintai Tohno-kun._

_._

_Fin~_

_._

*****_**kalimat yang ditulis miring saya ambil dari dalam film**_

_Bagi saya cerita tentang cinta tak tersampaikan selalu menarik meskipun banyak nyeseknya, hehehe *curhat*_

_Cerita ini saya tulis untuk seseorang di sana –yang membuat saya mengenal the GazettE, yang membuat saya jatuh cinta pada nama "rei", yang membuat saya menonton Shingeki no Kyojin, yang secara tidak langsung menjadikan saya suka membaca dan akhirnya juga menulis fanfiction._

_Hontou ni arigatou, "rei"-kun._

_Thanks for being one of my biggest inspiration._


End file.
